Jumping the Fence
by SallyGirl
Summary: Sora goes to an all-girl school, where as Yamato goes to an all-boy school, right next to hers. But as a sweet memory brings them together, can it keep them together?
1. The Schools

A/n: a new story I'm working. This idea just popped in my head, and I decided to write it. I have sooooo many ideas...but I can't write them cuz im occupied with other stories.

Ages:

Sora, Tai, Matt- 17 (seniors)

Mimi, Izzy-16(juniors)

others....

Sum: Sora goes to an all-girl school, where as Yamato goes to an all-boy school, right next to hers. But as a sweet memory brings them together, can it keep them together?

Disclaimer: no own digimon

Ch.1-The Schools

Sora's POV

Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock

The red second hand seemed to be moving slower, and slower, and slower, and slower, and...

MOVE FASTER! I'd scream if I out loud if I could, but I'm not one for making scenes.

If only there were something to keep my mind occupied to 'make time fly' as they say. The only other thing I could hear other than the ticking of that SO FREAKING SLOW clock, was Ms.Haga's (a.k.a: Ms.Hag)rambling about quadratic formulas and stuff...

Taking my eyes off of that stupid clock, I took a glance at the hag we called our teacher. She really does look like a hag, if you put a broom in her hand, and a black hat, she'd be a bonafide witch. She had nappy, curly, graying hair. Well, most of it was gray, the tips were a bit brown... More and more wrinkles made their way on her aging face. Circles already formed underneath her dull hazel eyes. In attempt to make herself look even more 'beautiful' she added a 'light' touch of red lipstick to her thin crusty lips and her coloring teeth...more like dentures. Her figure was lumpy, flab piled over flab... And you'd wonder if she even has breasts...and she's a fashionable one too. Her 'lovely' short-sleeved, red collared blouse was tucked above her belly buttoned, into her knee length gray skirt. And too make her look extra 'sexy' she has black stockings that are starting to wear out, and matching heels that seem two sizes too small.

Okay, I just grossed myself out, a lot! Man I'm Bored!

Looking back at the clock, I saw, to my surprise, that it had moved...a minute. Oh well, 10 more 'til lunch. Then I can get out of this boring algebra II class.

Why had I taken it in the first place? Oh that's right. When entering this school, I had taken algebra I, then geometry, and then pre-calculus, and now I just took and easier then the last course class. Algebra II. I was never that great at math, usually earning a B or a C. Occasionally A's, but at least nothing lower than a C-. (A/N: don't know how it is for you, but that's how it is for my school.)

Boring.

Might as well think. But about that....I'm already thinking... I'm not gonna go further into that, I'll just end up with headache thinking about thinking.

I hate this school. There's something to think about. It was none other than Tokyo's infamous all-girl school, Adachi High. And neighboring our fair school was also Tokyo's infamous all-boy school, Endo High.

The only thing that separated our schools, was the fence and the pool. We switched off on using the pool. The girls had it in Fall, and the boys had it in Spring. It was mostly indoor. Some classes outside, and the Cafeteria. It was rather big too. Endo was built the same way, same lockers, same dressing rooms and showers...although we don't use them. I think they used to use them, but stop. This school has been around since 1983. That was about...2004 minus 1983... like I said...Math isn't my specialty. Wait...that's like 21 years ago.

Wow. This school is old. Then again, my aunt went to this school a year after it opened. (She was younger than my mother.)

I always found it silly and stupid that both school's faculty discourages any attraction between The girls and the boys. Talk about impossible! Here's a couple reasons why:

1) Our schools are right NEXT to each other.

2) When we have to swim ,the guys can see us in our bathing suits; swimming, dives...BREAST strokes.

And vice versa. We can see them in nothing but their swimming trunks... as much of a non-boy crazy girl I am., I can't help but stare at the guys...hey, some of them have pretty nice bodies. Especially one of my close friends...I have to admit, even though he is my goofy est friend he does have a nice bod.

Where was I....oh yeah.

3)The fence is right next to our track. The guys can see us running, meaning that when girls with bigger boobs run....need I say more?

4) The one that I loathe the most, is the uniforms. Mainly for the girls. We have to wear white collared shirts, a red bow ribbon thing, a dark navy blue blazer, and a plaid pleated gray, black and blue short skirts...and I mean SHORT. That's thing I dread the most about it. I wouldn't care that much, since everyone else wears it, but I was somewhat insecure about my legs, and the boys do nothing but howl, whistle, and hoot every time I pass by. Well pretty much to anyone that passes by.

Then there's the socks. They really suggest that you wear knee high black, gray, dark gray...etc. socks. pretty much everyone does, that is unless they ran out. Unfortunately, I'd love to pass on this, but mother being a woman of grace and elegance, believed it was very cute to wear with my ensemble, and that it would show the shape of my legs more.

That's bull. I mean, couldn't they tell the shape of my legs if I didn't wear socks. But that's okay, because the ones that do wear regular socks constantly, are said to be the 'whore' type.

The shoes isn' really matter, pretty much just penny loafers or sneakers.

The guys have pretty much the same deal. However, all they have to wear is the white collared shirt, a dark navy blue tie, with matching blazer, and dark gray pants. How cruel.

Honestly though, how can this school expect that guys won't be attracted to the girls, when we have to be degraded into wearing this..this...outfit, and then they show up wearing those 'spiffy' suits...and their trunks...

Shit..all this guys talk is making my face heat up. Damn. I really hate this stupid school almost as much as my...parents...namely my mother.

Breathing out a sigh, I looked down at my desk. Scribbles, on the once shiny wooden desk, cover most of it. Scars left behind from the past...that's what I have. The scribbles are nothing but names, hearts and other shapes, and 'inappropriate' words; left behind from boredom, an idiots who think they'll be remembered in this school just by simply scratching in their initials. The boredom thing, however, I know from experience.

Man....I'm hungry...when will this algebraic torture end...

RING!!!!!!!!!!

Yes! Lunch!

I quickly unzipped my book bag, and took out my brown paper bag. I was in a rush to get out of class and onto the lunch tables. Not to mention, that I was practically the last one out.

I walked through the rushed halls. Brown, crumpled, paper bag in hand; something I brought with me everyday to avoid the lengthy lunch lines. Finally reaching my destination, the lunch tables and cafeteria, my pace decelerated.

I saw the long lines already formed. We had three snack carts, that sells pretty much everything, and the Cafeteria, which had the meals. Most schools didn't have the greatest food, but both of our schools actually had really good food. The Cafeteria always had the longest lines.

I made my way over to my usual spot, the table at the end, all the way a the end. I saw that I was the only one there, so far. As I sat myself on the cold, solid, blue bench, my best friend (a.k.a Pinky & Meems) sat down across from me.

"Hey Sora!" she greeted with her squeaky, soft, voice. She wore her usual bright smile, pink lip gloss and all.

"Hey Mimi." I returned the greeting, with one of my warm smiles...at least Tai says they're warm. I took out my prepared lunch out of it's brown container.

"Brown bagging again huh?"

I took a glance at her plastic bowl of salad, along with croutons, and a Diet Pepsi. (Don't own any food and such) Then I looked down at my brown bag. PB&J sandwich, on white bread, cut diagonally, little bag of Hot Cheetos, and bottle of water sitting on top of it.

With a sigh, I replied to her answer.

"Yup. Gotta save my money, you know for my 'Baby'. And even as fast as I am, I would never be able to buy lunch, and eat it." Meems gave me another one of her bright smiles. Continuing, I knew all too well why she was smiling. "I mean not all of us are blessed with the class right next to the snack cart."

"Such a shame too. I feel for you." She joked. I rolled my eyes at her comment. Some more of my friends came over and sat down next to us.

"Mimi! What did you do to your uniform?" I heard our friend Miki blurt out.

I, including pretty much everyone at out table looked over towards Mimi. She wore hot pink, pink, light pink, button pins on the lapel of her blazer. The trim of her lapel, and blazer was now pink, the buttons down her blazer, normally a goldish color, were now coral. Why didn't I notice that before?

Everyone, but me, was gawking at her outfit. People didn't really bother to alter their uniform, other than the 'whore' type girls.

As I eyed her again, I saw that she still had her pink streaks, but now she had stars in them. That was when I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned to my left, and sure enough Miki was staring straight at me, but with a puzzled look.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I could hear the girls around me asking Mimi questions about her outfit.

"Well?"

"Well... Well what?" I asked. She got me so confused sometimes, she really gives to the whole dumb blonde thing.

"Aren't you the least bit shocked at Mimi's...update to the uniform?" Taking another look over at Mimi and the other girls, I realized that it really isn't that big of a deal.

"No. Not really. I mean this is Pinky we're talking about. You know she'd go crazy if she had to wear the same, not-pink, uniform for a school year."

"Well, she's survived two years already."

I shook my head in disagreement.

"She would always wore pink undergarments. And she tried her best to fade he red ribbon, but it didn't work. And whenever she wore ankle socks, they were pink. Of course you wouldn't know about the undergarments and socks, because you didn't have P.E. with her."

I really must be Mimi's best friend, because I don't think anybody really knew about the ribbon.

"I mean, a few pink pins, pink trimming, and pink buttons, doesn't really seem weird or shocking to me. We do call her Pinky for a reason."

"I am wearing pink knee-high socks too!" I heard Mimi say. Miki and I turned towards her, and saw her stand up. Sure enough, she had light pink socks on, and a glossy smirk on her face.

I couldn't help but smile too.

All the girls at our table, pretty much stopped interrogated her after about another 5 minutes. Finally calmed, all the girls went bak to their lunches.

"Sora?"

My mouth was stuffed with PB&J. I raised my right hand slightly, telling her to hold on.

I swallowed the bite, and out a low "Hmm?"

"Have you heard about this hot new guy at Endo?"

As I was about to answer, the gossip girl of the group, Ami, interrupted our conversation.

"I have! I heard that he is sooooooooooooooo fine! I mean they say he's a hotty with a body and a cutie with a booty!" She screeched.

Then the other girls came into the conversation, and told everyone what everyone's told them. All this noise was giving me a serious headache.

"I saw him!" Miki yelled, and causing all the girls to give her a, "How does he look like?!"

She grinned like an idiot, thinking it was something special. Yeah right. It was just some guy. Like they've never seen a guy before. Then she put on a dreamy expression, her hazel eyes sparking.

"He has the most amazing blue eyes! And golden locks, and a million-dollar smile that can make any girl go weak in the knees!"

I scoffed at her description. Sounds like something out of one of those romance stories, where middle-aged woman dream about being the girl aboard a pirate ship or something, and with Fabio on the cover. I could practically gag. How cheesy is that.

And the thing about 'weak-knees'. I've heard that's supposed to be a sign of love. Like he could really pull that off with any girl, and like Miki ever really felt that. as much of a good friend she is, I have to say that she does bend the truth far too much.

Who knows, this guy could have paid all of them into promoting himself, when he's probably butt-ugly. I'm not one to judge, but it sounds like this guy is pretty full of himself.

"And I heard he's in a band, and has the best voice ever!" someone shrieked.

Gawd. How long are they going to go on about him? I felt something tug at my arm, and I looked up to see Mimi.

"Sora, C'mon let's go. It's getting a bit too crowded here."

Nodding I took my half eaten lunch, and bag, and threw in the near by trash can. I really needed to get away from them, and this whole 'new hot guy talk'. Honestly, I didn't even know him and he's already annoying me.

"How long can they go on about some guy they don't even know?"

Mimi laughed softly, at my comment and them. But I wouldn't be laughing f I were here. She's much more worse, well that is with celebrities. She once dragged me to see Nicky and Paris Hilton, and went wild. Mostly that she saw them, but also about the fashion.

I smiled to myself at that memory. It's kinda funny that we're best friends, and yet we're opposites.

"So are you going to blab this unknown hot guy?" I teased her.

"DUH! I just wanted to get away from the noise." Yeah right. The noise was nothing compared to the ruckus Mimi can make. Her voice is so high-pitched, that if she were to yell at the top of her lungs, she'd break all glass throughout a 10-mile radius. Okay, now that's exaggerating, but still.

"Okay, so go on about this new hot guy from Endo."

"Well, to start, he isn't really new. It's just his first year. He's been here for 3 weeks already, and people are still talking about him."

"How come I haven't heard about this?"

"Well, I dunno. Maybe 'cuz you don't really care."

"Yeah, I guess. But Taichi goes there, and I just talked to him yesterday. He never told me about this guy." I was being irrational, I knew that. But I didn't know why I wanted to know why people didn't tell me. I guess it was the mystery part to it. I always did like a good mystery every once and awhile.

She merely just shrugged.

"He probably doesn't know him. Or he could hate..but who can hate him when he looks so hot?!" she squealed, quite loudly. And her high-pitched voice didn't help my headache go away either.

"You've seen him, then?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Yup. It was yesterday, after school. I was walking casually out of school, when I accidently tripped over the sidewalk. As I was going to fall to what could be a horrible scab, he came." She had the similar dreamy look as Miki. Was he really this great? They describe him like he's Prince Charming.

"He caught me as I fell. Then, we looked deep into each other's eyes. They really are amazing. I mean, when we were staring at each other, I swear I could feel the love flow through... OH! And then he helped me to my feet, and said, 'are you okay?' So then I gave him a cute smile and eye flutter, something that more than sure he fell for. So I told him, 'Yes, I am, and Thanks.' .AND THEN, he smiled at me, and I think my knees did go weak!" She grinned like idiot, reminiscing her moment of bliss.

I rolled my eyes again, giving her a sarcastic smile.

"Wow. He sounds like Prince Charming." She nodded, with her dreamy expression still on. "But can you believe him? He didn't even say 'You're welcome' or anything." I grinned at her, which received a glare.

"You're just jealous Sora."

Jealous?! Of what? That I almost fell onto cement, but instead into the arms of a 'totally hot' guy? She barely even knows this guy, and yet she thinks it's love in first sight! I don't believe in love at first sight. How can that be true, when you don't know them. What people just fall in love with strangers everyday?

I gave her a light chuckle.

"Okay, Meems, sure... But don't worry I'm sure you'll two will meet again."

"Mhmm. I'm thinking about asking him out."

It was true. Knowing Mimi, she more than likely would go up to him, without a doubt in her mind, and ask him out. And if he rejected, which he probably wouldn't, She'd just go on with her life and another guy. She was fickle.

She's probably going to have this guy eating out of her hands. That's Mimi though. She was an still is popular in both schools, and was considered to be pretty. She really fit the description of the whole 'little miss highschool, cheerleader, and popular.' I mean, I love her like a little sister, but sometimes I can't help but feel the least bit envious....or jealous....whatever, but still. She had the looks, the girlish giggle, and was a natural at flirting.

I don't really care that much for getting other guys' attention, like wanting them to fawn over me or something. I do get asked out, and I guess I'm quite popular. I don't really pay attention to that, because that isn't one of my biggest concerns.

Mimi was different however. She loved attention. I mean look at her

But feeling compared to Mimi, was another reason on my list of getting away from Adachi and Tokyo...or at least Odaiba.

"That's great Mimi. You do that. I'm sure he'll say yes."

"You think? I hope so."

I smiled, a small, almost unnoticeable one. Although Mimi, was one of those popular girls, she still did have insecurities, like any of us. That made me feel a bit better.

"Yeah, you'll be fine. And if he doesn't, well then you and I could just head to The Diner."

I was her best friend, and I supported her, that's just something that I naturally did...well to everyone. I guess I got that from my mother...

RING!!!!!!!!!!

"That's sounds good. I've got to go now. Bye Sora. See you later." she called out, just as she on her way back to class.

"Mimi, wait!" she looked back at me.

"Are you heading to The Diner after school today?"

"No, sorry. Call me later. Oh and Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for talking with me. I think I needed that support." she smiled sweetly at me, which I returned with one of mine.

"You're welcome. And you know I'm always, I mean we are best friends." She grinned again, looking like a child.

"I know. It's just you're always giving me...and everyone else advice. Oh I gotta go bye."

"Bye."

That small smile made my face again. She seemed rather perfect, she was pretty, popular, had insecurities, and a heart of gold, surprisingly not pink.

With a heavy sigh, I made my way back to class. I can't wait to graduate.

A/N: well, Yama's gonna appear next chappie. This chappie, was really just to describe Sora more, and Mimi.

R&R

New Story:

I'm planning on writing a new story, one I really want to write. It's a Drama, and sorato, but starts Taiora. It's mainly about the friendship, Sora, Matt, and Tai have. They each have problems to deal with, but in the end they have each other. Sounds kinda corny, but the story is much better.


	2. Meeting Her

A/N: I have so many ideas, and more just keep coming. Five I'll definitely write, and one I will write, but still developing. Hopefully, I'll get to those.

**Sweet-sorato:** lol, thanks for the review, glad u LOVE it so far. That's just how I am with math. And, I plan on getting that story out soon, unless I have other stories to write.

**stubblyanimal**: lol. That sux that you have to wear them. I feel for you.

Thanks for the feed back, and for my story idea. Hope I get it out soon. Still not so sure how to start it, but I'm working on other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

---------------------------------------------------------

- **Ch.2:Meeting Her**

Yamato's POV

BRING!

Yes! Finally, school's over! I'm free from my seven hour imprisonment! ...Now if only there were somewhere I should be. Going along with the herd, I rushed out of that boring econ. class. The door was almost at my reach, I could just smell the scent of the polluted air of Japan. But then something, or should I say someone, caught onto the backpack that hung loosely over my shoulder. Scratch that, it was someone, and they pulled hard, almost causing my bookbag to fall. I'm pretty sure I know who it was.

"HEY YAMAMA!" Taichi said, puling up next to me. I had a feeling it was him...wait, what did he call me?

"What? I thought I told you not to call me that anymore. It's stupid and annoying. And thanks for pulling on my backpack. Oh, and hey." I said, the sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"Well, if you hadn't walked so fast then maybe I wouldn't of had to hang onto your bookbag to catch up. And furthermore, I'm gonna keep call you that, especially since it annoys you. And it's not stupid, it's creative." he said in a childish manner, that was Taichi though. Immature, but always good for a laugh.

"Wow. 'Furthermore.' how long did it take you last night to remember that word from the dictionary?" he gave me a glare, and continued on.

"What's the rush anyway? Got a hot date or something?"

"Yeah, right after school, wearing my blazer and all."

I looked at him, and I think he believed me.

"No you dope! I just want to try to get out of this school. Get away from the crowded hallways, and teachers. Besides, what makes you think I have one in the first place?"

He gave me a are-you-serious look. I kind of knew why he would think that, but he should know me enough to know that I don't have one.

"Are you serious?" he asked, saying exactly what his face did, "You could get any girl at Adachi if you wanted. Hell, probably the whole district!"

It was coming. He was going to rant on about, why girls love me so much. Not trying to sound conceited or anything, but it was true. No matter where I went, girls would try to flirt with me...and sometimes guys. I'm not really a fan of attention, but I still do like it every once and awhile. Well, except the guy part. There were a few gay guys at this school, okay maybe more than a few, but they would think I'm 'hot'. Which is kinda weird, and awkward.

"And why is that?" I asked, knowing full well what he was going to say: 'Well, isn't it obvious?! You've got the looks, the talent, the brains, and the charm!'

He gave me another one of those looks and then answered.

"Well, isn't it obvious?! You've got the looks, the talent, the brains, and the charm!" knew it.

"Yeah, okay sure. But girls aren't my top priority. And they're always smothering me, and flirting with me like crazy! Besides, I'm busy with practice, and trying to make my way into a university." I stated, running a hand through my hair.

"Sure Yamama, whatever you say." What was he trying to get at. I looked at him. He had a sly look on his face, a smirk worn, and a glint in his eyes.

I raised a brow in suspicion.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're not...well..." he leaned closer towards, and whispered into my ear, "gay?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

WHAT?! He thought I was GAY? Where the hell does Taichi get all this stuff?

"What?! Tai! How can you think I'm gay?!" I whispered, loudly and angrily at him. He grew defensive, and gave me a stupid grin.

"Whoa! Calm down Yamama. I was just wondering. I mean, you can get pretty sensitive, ands you're a really good cook, and you have nice hair?"

Those were his reasons?! God Tai's an idiot!

"But...you're not...right?" I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"No I am not! And just because I happen to have emotions, like very other human being, and that I can cook, and also that I like to have manageable hair, unlike you Tai, does not make me gay!" I shot back at him, he gave another stupid grin, and examined his hair.

"Hey! My hair's perfectly fine!"

Is he joking? It's a freaking bush! How he's able to get his head through a shirt is beyond me.

"Sure Tai, just keep telling yourself that." I said, walking faster, finally making it towards the door.

"Whatever. Hey Yamama, since you're not doing anything, you wanna come with me and some guys to The Diner?"

Ah yes, The Diner. I've been here for what, almost three months, and I still haven't been to the high schools' 'hangout.' It's pretty much just a fast food joint, but it's only like a ten minute walk. I knew I couldn't reject this time. Tai has asked me to come almost every Friday. And every time I would say no, either I had practice, or I had to make dinner, or something else. He wouldn't stop pestering me about until I did, and well, I had nothing better to do.

"Fine, I'll go. But you have to promise to never call me Yamama again."

"How about, just for this weekend?"

"Fine whatever, let's just go, I'm getting hungry."

"Sure. My car, or your car Yama-"I glared at him, his face going blank, and then a smiled plastered on. "Matt."

"Mine. No way in hell am I getting into a car with you driving."

I don't think I can really trust him with driving. He seems so reckless with everything.

"Oh come on! My driving's not that bad, but I guess it makes more sense we take yours. Especially since I didn't bring mine, I got a ride from Sora."

What a dolt. Man, he really is dense, I wonder how he's able to pass all his classes with B's.

"Hey, you'll finally get to meet Sora. She's going to The Diner after school too." his idiotic grin worn on his face.

Sora...that was his best friend and childhood friend. He told me they've known each other since they were still diapers. That's about seventeen years. Wow that's a damn long time!

Hmm...I really do want to meet her. He said I'd like her, but I just hope she's not some flirt who's only objection is to get into my pants. Probably not, she is his best friend, but...dear god I hope not.

"Um..yeah, sure, okay. Let's go."

We walked into the parking lot. I couldn't believe how empty it was, there were only about five cars left.

"I guess everyone was in a rush." Tai said.

But it was okay, much easier to get out now. We spotted my black '98 Civic. Okay, so it wasn't exactly a luxury car, like some other cars in these schools, but it got to me to school everyday. And so what, if the seats were a little torn up, and the rear view mirror fell off, it's still a pretty nice car. Unlike Tai's Mom's old mini van. Imagine having to have to drive an old mini van with a 'my son/daughter is an honor student at Odaiba Jr. High.'bumper sticker, Whinnie the Pooh sticker, and a #1 Mom sticker. No wonder he tries to get rides form her.

"So, who exactly is gonna be there?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment, and then answered once we got into the car.

"Well, couple of the guys on the soccer team, and a few other guys. That's okay, right?"

"Yeah sure."

We drove for a few minutes, until we made it to The Diner. The parking lot was almost full, and I can see the restaurant occupied with teens. He got out before I could even turn the engine off. What was he so eager about?

"Dude, can't you at least wait 'til the engines off?" I asked, while getting out of the car.

He shook his head, the grin still on.

"Nope. Come on, let's go. I'm hungry!" he exclaimed, right before racing off to the entrance. I followed him, but walked at my own preferred pace. Nice and slow,...and easy. I don't really like to put much effort into things. Well, except my job, and school, and the band. But those are things you should work hard on.

My motto has always been, "If you don't need to, then don't." Why put so much wasted energy into running to the door, when you can just stroll. I was one who liked to take my time in life, stop and smell the roses. Unlike Taichi, who just liked to do things fast and get them over with. But I guess he has too, where else is he going to put all that excessive energy?

Once I entered the restaurant, I saw him already sitting comfortably on the cushiony seats of the booth in the corner. As I strolled over to the booth, I noticed him eyeing some guy's burger. He was practically drooling. When he's hungry, he's hungry.

I stood in front of him, the other five guys at the booth noticing that. I swatted my hand to make contact square on the face, but stooping a few centimeters of his nose. He faltered back, hitting his head on the booth.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled, holding his head.

Then we all bursted out laughing.

"Good one Matt."

"That was hilarious."

"I guess that's how you get him out of a trance."

I heard some holler. I wasn't being mean, Tai would do that to me, and other guys would. I guess that's the thing about guys, we LOVE pulling pranks and making jokes.

"Yeah whatever. I'll get you back Yamato." I knew it was true, but oh well. He'll probably forget it by the end of this meal.

"Yeah sure, now scoot over."

I sat down next to him, and took a look at the menu. Nothing but burgers and fries...I guess that's okay, as long as I get a chocolate shake.

The waitress came over, wearing a SHORT pair of shorts, tight shirt that showed some skin, heels, her green apron, and her hair in a ponytail. So she was cute and looked our age, but looked kinda like a slut to me.

"Okay it'll be ready shortly." She said, winking at me. Another girl smitten with my looks. It's a gift, but a curse.

"Hey, Matt, since you're not gay and all, why not ask her out." Tai whispered into my ear.

Why won't he let it go. I don't date, so what. And would he just let the whole gay thing go?!

The only thing I could do was give him a dirty look. That wasn't his revenge for my slap to his face, just a shot at me.

She left, a couple guys whistling to her ass swaying back and forth. Cheap. What girls would degrade them selves like that? I'm sure she was one of those 'whore' type, probably graduated last year.

"Hey?" I heard Izzy, the genius, say, "isn't that Kaouru's older sister?"

Kaouru? Oh yeah, that guy's on Tai's soccer team. That was his sister?

"Hey, yeah I think it is. Didn't she graduate like, two years ago?" Tai said.

"Yup." Izzy chirped up again. Okay, I was off by a year, but still close.

"Wait 'til Kaouru hears that his sister has the hots for you Matt!"

"Shut up Tai!" I shot back at him. "Like I'd ever feel anything for her."

"Why not? She's hot!" I heard Aki shout out. "You're not...like...gay are you?" he whispered, but still loud enough for the whole table to hear.

The whole table started cracking up.

What?! First Tai, and now him! What the hell?!

"What's up with you guys?! Just because I don't holler and whistle at everything that wears a skirt, doesn't mean I'm gay. I just have more respect for women than you guys do."

Tai had a sly grin on his face. "Maybe, because you are one." he said, refereeing to me being a girl. Damn that Tai!

"So Matt, which boy is your eye candy?" Izzy asked. Even Izzy is ripping on me! That's it!

I stood up, and faced them all.

"I am NOT gay! You hear me, NOT gay!"

They all started laughing at me...why? Shit! I probably yelled that whole thing out..no, I didn't. It was meant only for them to hear.

They were like a pack of hyenas. Then I saw Tai point at something behind me.

"Okay, just because you're straight doesn't mean you have to tell the whole world. Unless you're denying yourself about your sexuality." a sweet soft voice said from behind.

What? Who said that?

I spun around and came to face to face with a girl. She had fiery red hair, that flipped out cutely at her shoulders. Her eyes were like rubies, and she had the softest lips I've ever seen. Not to mention she had a great figure. With slender hips, and curves that made any guy go ga-ga...and really nice legs....especially with that skirt on. She was cute...scratch that, beautiful.

Then she gave me an odd look, sorta like disgusted.

Shit! Don't tell me I was staring at her!

"So, I'm guessing you really aren't gay, since you were just checking me out."she said, almost angry.

I could feel my face heat, I must be as red as a tomato.

"I-I...sorry." was all I can say. I'm such and idiot.

"Hey Sora!" Tai greeted. Then stood up next to me. ...Wait! THIS was Sora? I noticed her uniform, the white blouse, plaid skirt, and knee high socks. She was Sora, and a student at Adachi High. I just made a complete fool of myself. No wonder they were all laughing.

"Hi Tai. So, who's your new friend?" she pointed at me. That was the first time I never knew what to say to a girl. She was definitely different.

He gave me a HARD slap on the back, which made me bend over a little.

"This here, Sor, is Yamama!" He said proudly...what did he call me?

"Hey, we had a deal, no Yamama's!" I whispered angrily to him. He seemed to have brushed it off.

"Yamama?" She asked, looking quite confused. Damn Tai. Get your act together Ishida.

"Uh...no. That's just a stupid nickname Tai made up. Yamato Ishida."

She looked somewhat surprised at when I said my name. Her eyes widened a bit. Does she know me or something? Do I know her? She does look familiar...but from where? She shook her, and presented me with a warm smile. She offered her hand, and I took it.

"Hello, Sora Takenouchi. And I'm not gay either." She really had a nice smile, it was very welcoming. I heard some of the guys laughing, I gave out a little one too, smiling at her.

I could fell the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Uh, sorry about that. They uh, kept saying I was gay cuz I don't date."

"That's okay. And I think that's very noble of you no to date."

"Okay, enough flirting, let's sit down!" I could feel the blood rushing again, but I'm sure it didn't leave a stain. But I swore I saw Sora's cheeks stained with a light pink. Tai sat next to me, and Sora across from us.

"Sorry I'm late you guys. Did you order already?"

"Yup, and I ordered for you too. Curly fries, and a strawberry malt shake." Tai said so naturally. They really are best friends.

"Thanks. So, Yamato, you go to Endo too?" It was a pretty obvious question, since I was wearing my uniform, blazer and all. But I guess she was just making conversation.

"Yup. He just started this year." Tai said.

The other guys, except for Tai, started their own conversations. They could tell that she and I were just gonna talk about what they already knew. Tai, however was both paying attention to our conversation, and waiting impatiently for the food.

"Oh, so you moved here to Odaiba?"

"Well, yeah..I guess. I used to live in Kyoto with my dad, but we moved back here."

"Back here?"

"Yup, Matt over here used to live in Odaiba." Tai said, dropping in and out of our conversation.

"Thanks Tai, but I think I can talk for myself." He didn't hear me, the food was coming over.

"So, were you born here?"

I nodded, and then added,"Yeah. But I moved to Kyoto with my dad when I was seven afer my parents divorced."

Sympathy was in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've been down that road."

Okay, so it was more of empathy rather than sympathy.

The waitress placed the food in front of us, and Tai almost immediately dug in. I really wasn't that hungry, although I only drank a can of coke for lunch. Tai however, was eating a burger along with fries and a coke, and he still had a sandwich.

"Your parents are divorced too?"I asked, after taking a bite of half of my burger.

"Yeah. They divorced when I was eight. I live with my mom, and my dad lives in the U.S."

She didn't seem that sad about it, in fact, if anything it was apathy I heard in her voice.

"Oh I see...I'm sorry too." was that all I could say? What could I say? She's probably gonna remember me as, 'the straight boy who can't say more than three words per sentence.'

"That's okay. It doesn't hurt, I was young, and well I think I kinda knew it was coming." for some odd reason, it seemed like she actually cared now. Her voice had emotion to it.S Listening to her voice when it's like this made her seem so much more familiar.

The red hair and eyes, her parent's divorce, and now her it be that girl from the park...no, it couldn't. But then again it could be. Dammit, if only I had gotten her name.

As I was just about to recall that bitter-sweet memory, her voice interrupted the small silence.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked, finishing another fry.

"Actually yeah. My little brother Takeru, T.K. for short. He lives with my mom here in Odaiba." I took another bit of my burger, still keeping an eye on her. She had a look on her face, like she was thinking.

"Takeru...that sounds familiar."

"It should. That's the guy Kari's been dating." Tai interrupted.

"Oh that's right. He's the one your little sister has been drooling over." she said in a teasing manner.

It almost slipped my mind that the girl my little brother has been seeing was Tai's little sister. From what I knew, they've been going out for a month now.

"How cute. So T.K.'s fourteen too? And I bet he goes to Endo. You must miss him, having not seen him in years. I'm only guessing though."

"Yeah I do miss him. Last time I saw him, before I moved here, was like five years ago. And yeah, he goes to Endo and is fourteen."

She put on a sympathetic look now.

"You got any siblings?" I asked.

"No. Only child, but that's okay. I guess that's why it doesn't hurt so much. I didn't have my family torn apart, just my father left. But I barely saw him anyways."

"Why?"

"Well, he's a professor, and studies legends, and mythology and junk. He's always traveling to different countries." (A/N: I really have no idea what he does, I'm just guessing from what I remember.)

"Oh." Another one of my brilliant replies.

We continued eating. Masking mostly small talk about family and school. But, I couldn't help but notice that Sora kept staring at me. Well, not exactly staring, but glancing my way occasionally. Did I look familiar to her? Maybe she really was that girl...but I'm sure she would have said something by now.

"So how did you and Tai meet?" She asked me, done with her fries.

"Well, I accidently kicked a soccer ball to a puddle of mud, which got him dirty and the principal's car. He thought both Yamato and I were accomplices in getting his car dirty, since I was right next to his car with a muddy soccer ball, and Yamato was all muddy. We both got detention and sat next to each other. Yamama here was pretty pissed at me for getting him dirty and a detention on his first day, but he got over it when I bought him a coke and chips." Tai explained.

Yes, I was pretty pissed, but the look on the principal's face was priceless.

Sora laughed to our story, but it died down.

"Wait, you've known him for three months, and you haven't told me about any new guy?" she said, almost mad.

"Sorry Sora. But you know, it was for your own good."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. You see if I had told you about Yamato, then you'd tell Mimi about the new guy at Endo, and then the whole school would know. Then they'd try to get to you to try to get to me to get Yamato, because most of the girls, and a few guys have the hots for him."

She had an almost shocked look on her face.

"You're the hotty with the body and the cutie with the booty?" she asked, but turned red after realizing what she had said.

Did I hear right? Did she think that about me? Honestly though, I wouldn't mind if she did...

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean..one of my friends said that about you. Sorry. But, all the girls at school are talking about you...I- they were saying you were like a Prince Charming or something." I saw, again, her blushing lightly at her comment.

"So, you're saying that all the girls at Adachi are talking about my looks?"

She nodded, still a bit shocked.

We seemed to have dropped the whole thing, and everyone finished their meals. For some reason she was a bit more reserved.

The rest of the guys, left, and Tai, Sora and I stayed for 15 minutes or so.

"I'd better get going, I've got work." She said, and got up.

Tai and I got up along with her, and made our way to the parking lot.

"So you have a job?"

"Yeah, I work at my mom's flower shop. Not by choice I assure you. What about you?"

"Yup. Just started at this music store."

We walked out, and I notched a car that I hadn't seen before. It was a black, '78 mustang, and it looked like almost brand new. Then I saw Sora walk to the drivers seat.

"This is your car?" I asked, a little surprised. It was a nice car in my opinion.

"Yup! I worked on this car before I could I even drive."

"Wait, you worked on this. As in you fixed it up?"

She looked proud of her work, and yet still disappointed.

"Yeah. My dad taught me how to fix cars when I was twelve. It was over a summer, when I visited him. He gave me this car as a gift, and we both worked on it. Then he shipped over for my fifteenth birthday, when I had my permit too."

"It's really nice. So, you like cars then?"

"Well, sorta. They're pretty fun to fix, and it reminds me of that summer with my dad, but it isn't one of my most favorite things to do."

She looked at her watch, her yes shot open, Someone's late, or going to be.

"What's wrong Sor, gonna be late for work?"

"Yeah, I've got to go. Bye Tai, Yamato. And it was nice meeting you." she said, giving me a sweet smile. I really do like it when she smiles.

"Bye." we both said, and waved to her. I have to admit, I was a little sad when I saw her drive off. But, it's not like I'll make anything big out of it.

We got into my car, and went our way to Tai's place.

"So Yamama. What do you think about Sora?" he had a sly grin on his face that I didn't trust at all.

"She's really nice and sweet. Different from most girls I see."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You have the hots for Sora!"

"What? I just met the girl!" Oh god, Tai's gonna go on about how I should ask her out or something.

"Sure, but you know what they say, 'It's love at first.' and I saw the way she kept checking you out."

"Tai, I don't have the hots for her, and I'm sure she doesn't have them for me. And I'm positive she wasn't checking me out."

"Maybe you're right, well about the checking you out part. That's not like Sora. But I still think you both have made crushes for each other."

Does he really think Sora likes me, just from our first meeting. Why would she though. I was acting like an idiot in front of her. And I couldn't have developed a crush on her, I just met her. Nobody can like someone just from a first meeting, therefore I couldn't like Sora...right? Then again, I do believe in love at first sight, but lightly.

Then I thought about her again. I know her, but from where. She looks so familiar, but I'm sure she wasn't that girl. Then again, she could be.

"She looks so familiar. Like I know her from somewhere, like..I've met her before."

He thought about it for a minute, and then said, "Maybe you have. Maybe it was from a dream? Like that song form that movie. 'Once upon a dream...'" he looked stuck, forgetting the words. But the he continued, "'...la la la la la'" He sang in the same tune.

"Tai, please stop. You're a terrible singer."

"Okay, but she can be the girl of you dreams." I stopped in front of his apartment complex.

"Think about it man. You should ask her out. Well bye, and thanks for the ride." he said, and got out of the car.

"Yeah, whatever. Now get home before I run you over."

Although he was outside, and the door was closed, I could still hear him laughing.

"Like you could. I'm too fast for you."

Then I put the car in reverse, then drive, and aimed for him. He looked at me confused, then I hit the pedal. He started freaking out, and ran towards the elevator.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. It was hilarious.

"Ha Ha, very funny! I'm just gonna have to get you back twice as hard!" he shouted. Then I moved an inch closer, and he ran into the elevator.

I couldn't help but laughing. Then I saw him flip me off, but I didn't care. I'd like to see what he's got up his sleeve for me.

I drove to my place. But for some reason, my thoughts seemed to trail back to Sora.

She was really different, but good different. Just how the hell do I remember her?! This was going to eat me alive. I need a nap.

But still, she could be that girl form the park, apart of me hoped she is.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well I finally finished it! Yay! Thanks for the reviews, and I'll try to get my other stories out.

The song Tai was singing was from _Sleeping Beauty_. When she's singing in the forest. I can only rememberS that one line.

R&R


	3. Yamato, Mattthe same?

A/n: back, I'm really trying on updating faster. Please forgive me if I don't update right away, and that goes for all my stories. I promise I'll try to update much faster. The thing is that I don't write them out on paper first, I start right on the computer. In fact, I usually never did write things out on paper that need to be typed, including essays and projects.

**Nickygirl:** haha, I love that line too. I got that from my friend, and use it all the time. Feel free to use it whenever you want to too. Thanks for taking the time to review.

**Inconnu:** I love Sleeping Beauty too. She is one of my favorite princesses. Glad you like the fic, and thanks for reviewing.

**Dream-rose/fanfictionist:** sorry for the errors. Grammar isn't my strong point. Especially because i hate grammar, and think it's too limited. Glad you like the story, and thanks for the review.

**scorpion05:** Maybe you're right about love at first sight... and about Mimi being jealous, you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for reviewing.

**Crazyamzy:** I really love that nickname, I'm not even sure how I came up with it. Yes, I always wondered about Yamato being gay... But, he would never hook up with Sora if he was. There's always Tai though. Thanks for the review.

**Theladyknight:** if anyone were to use that nickname, it would have to be Tai. Glad you like their first meeting (well, not exactly their first). I had to let Sora get a jab at Matt. And about the park...just read to find out. Glad you like this fic, and thank you for your review.

disclaimer-don't own digimon

-

- **Ch.3 Yamato, Matt...the same?**

**(Sora's P.O.V)**

I came home to another empty apartment. A note was laid on the counter, written in my mother's handwriting:

"_Closing today at the shop. Won't be home until 9 or so. There's money on the fridge for you to order some pizza, or anything you want for dinner. Don't let any boys come over, especially Tai. He's becoming too cute, and I'm scared he might take advantage of you. Of course, he is a gentleman, so he's the only boy to come over. No wild parties. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

_P.S. I mean it._"

I smiled a little at my mother's words. She was okay, sometimes. Usually when we had company come over, when she couldn't be herself.

I looked over towards the refrigerator, and saw a few ten's pinned down by picture framed magnet. The picture was one of me when I was six at summer camp, and I was wearing a blue hat and a toothy grin. That was when I lost my front teeth. My mother would always show off that picture to company, pretty embarrassing on my part.

I let out a sigh, and put my things away. I checked the digital clock that rested on my desk. It read 4:15. Thinking it over, I decided to take a shower. I could use one to wash of the stench of school, The Diner, and Tai's cheap cologne. As much as I love him, he has to learn that cologne should cost more than 99 cents. Maybe Yamato can help him pick out one, he did smell nice...

I went into the bathroom, and set up a nice hot shower. I removed my clothes, and threw them in the hamper.

My mind just couldn't keep off of Yamato. I guess the rumors were true, well most of them. It was really him, wasn't it? But, he doesn't remember me. I kept thinking about that time in the park, as I took that soothing shower. I really needed this, a shower I mean. However, even the drops of warmth didn't make my thoughts go away.

Done with my shower, I wrapped a towel around me and made it to my room. I read the time again and now it was 4:30.

Perfect.

I'll get dressed, take a quick nap, and then call up Tai to see if he wants dinner. For my oh-so-adorable ensemble, I chose an old pair of black gym shorts and a comfortable white one-size-too-big shirt. My house clothes. I wrapped the towel around my head, and fell onto my warm comfortable bed.

Yamato...Matt...they couldn't be the same, could they? Just thinking about his name reminded me about that moment in the park.

**Flashback**

I found myself hiding behind a bush, next to he sandbox. It was cold outside, but it didn't matter. I was blind with fury. I hated my parents the most right now, in fact, the first time I ever hated them. Was it all my fault?

I hugged my small legs closer to me, and let the tears fall.

I stayed out there, crying for about fifteen or twenty minutes. I looked up at the sky, and shivered. The sun was just about to set, and I knew it wasn't safe for a eight year old to be by herself at night. I'd go home soon, or at least until my parents find me.

I heard a rustle come from the bushes, and I was scared that it was my mommy or daddy. To my surprise, and relief, I found two glowing blue eyes.

"Were you the one crying?" he asked me. He was a boy, probably my age, with wild blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He had a sweater and pants on, it really was cold outside. I shivered more, and hugged my arms this time.

"Yeah...so?" I said defensively. I knew he would make fun of me soon, and if he did I would just him a good kick in the shin.

"Well sorry. I just thought maybe I could help you, but I guess not." he said offended. He crossed his arms, and pouted. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone.

"I'm sorry, but what make's you think I need help?"I asked, again rather harshly.

"Well, I heard crying and thought maybe someone hurt themself and needed help. Or that you were lost or something. I was just trying to be a nice person, okay." He answered, still offended and now annoyed.

"Well, I'm not hurt or lost, so just go." I felt like crying again, but I wouldn't cry in front of this boy.

"Not until you tell me why you were crying in the first place."

I was getting really irritated by him, and just wanted to kick him already. Still, I was waiting for him to make fun of me for crying.

"Because I'm sad...and mad."

"About what?" he asked, coming closer and his voice softening.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him, but I wanted to tell someone. And it wasn't like he was going to tell anyone, he didn't even know my name.

"Well, my parents fought again. I'm not sure why they were fighting, but I think it was because of me. They kept yelling at each other," I begun, and he listened to every word, "Then my mommy said it was the 'last straw' whatever that means, and said she wants a divorce. My daddy said he'd love to get one. They didn't know I heard them, so I ran away and went to the park."

I stared at him, but he didn't say anything. He just kept staring back at me.

"You can make fun of me now if you want." I told him, now staring at the ground.

He came closer to me, rested a hand on my shoulder, and said gently, "I won't make fun of you."

I looked up at him, but he had no expression on.

"Why? I'm just some big crybaby." He took his hand off me, and sat down next to me.

"Because, I've been through the same thing. My parents divorced three years ago."

I looked at him, and he stared at the ground, not looking at me.

"I'm sorry. I guess you must know how I feel..."

He nodded, and continued.

"I'm not sure why my parents divorced too. I'm fine with it, but I do miss my brother and mother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yup, he's my little brother, three years younger than me. He lives with my mother in a different part of Tokyo. I live with my father here in Odaiba. Do you have a brother or sister?"

"Nope. I'm all alone. I think I am the reason they're divorcing. If it weren't for me, then daddy wouldn't have to do his job and travel. Then he could stay with mommy and they would be happier."

"I thought it was my fault too. I thought I wasn't a good enough of a son for them. But I learned that it wasn't my fault, they just didn't love each other anymore. I'm sure it's not your fault too." he said giving me a weak smile.

"How do you know? You don't even know my parents, they... they probably hate me." I cried again, which startled him. He got up, and just stared at me, not knowing what to do. I didn't care if he saw me anymore, I knew it was true. I'm the reason my parents are divorcing, it's all my fault.

"Calm down. You parents don't hate you, parents aren't supposed to hate their children. I mean, I know my parents still love me and my brother too."

I ignored him, and cried harder.

"You're parents do love you, and they should because you seem like a perfect daughter." he said softly. I looked up at him, and he smiled again.

"What's make you think I'm a perfect daughter?" I caught him off guard, and he began to stumble on his words.

"I...well..uh... Because...because you're sweet, and caring, and smart, and funny...and uh...cute." he sputtered, and then blushed quickly. He was as red as a tomato. It was kinda funny, his face.

"You don't even know me. We've never met before."

"Well, no. But I've seen you around before. I watched one of your soccer games, and I saw you playing with this kid with bush for hair."

"You just made all those things up. I'm not a perfect daughter. It is all my fault." I cried again. I knew he was just trying to help, but I couldn't help it.

"Shh..please don't cry. Listen, it's not your fault. It's about your parents not you. They just fell out of love."

I still cried, and then he did something I didn't expect. I felt his lips on mine, and just as quick as they were put on they were off.

I stared at him with a blank expression. His face looked like a tomato again.

"Sorry, but I thought that would make you stop crying..." he explained.

"Oh, thanks..." I felt myself heat up...my first kiss. That's not how I expected it to be, but then again I never thought about it before.

"Uh...you're welcome. It really isn't your fa-" He was cut short, by a familiar voice.

"SORA! SORA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard a squeaky voice call. I knew who it was, and was glad it was him instead of my parents.

"Well, I better go now, I think your friend found you. Good luck. Bye." he said, waving good-bye and walking away.

"Wait! What's your name, kid?" I asked, I needed to know who I had my first kiss with.

"Matt Ishida. I really got to go now." he ran off, and didn't even ask for my name. He was gone, and I knew I had to be found sooner or later.

"I'm over here Tai." I told him, not yelling but said loud enough for him to hear.

He came through the bushes, and ran over to me.

"Sora! There you are! Your parents and mine are worried sick about you. Glad I found you. I can tell Mom I found you, and be the hero. Hero Taichi Kamiya, saves day!" he said with pride. Tai was a really silly boy.

"Yeah, I can see it now! The boy who found his best friend in the park. You'll be famous!" I joked at him.

"Haha, very funny Sora. But you should be happy I found you, instead of your mom or dad." He was right, my mommy and daddy would have killed me. They probably will when I get home.

"I heard about your parents splitting up. My mom and dad were talking about it, and I overheard them. I'm sorry Sora, is that why you ran away?"

I nodded, and I saw him give me a sad smile.

"Yeah, I had to get away from the yelling."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I was really sad, but at least I know it wasn't my fault." Then I thought about Matt.

Tai was about to say something, but then his parents found us.

"Sora! There you are! Good job Tai, you found her." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Thank goodness you're alright! We were so worried!" Mrs. Kamiya said, hugging me.

I stayed quiet for the rest of the day, especially around my parents. _It's not your fault._ I don't think I could ever forget him.

**End Flashback**

Yamato...Matt. It had to be him. Matt Ishida could be short for Yamato Ishida. And they both have the same last names. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Divorced parents and little brother. To many coincidences there, it had to be him. I think it's best I don't mention it, until I'm positive it's him.

I never thought I would reunite with my mystery kisser. Well, not so much a mystery and it was only one kiss. But my first kiss, and it was special. What girl would think a first kiss wasn't?

Does he remember me? Wouldn't he have said something if he did. Oh duh Sora, you never gave him your name. He probably thinks you're just some weird delusional girl.

A sigh escaped my dry lips, and I decided I needed some lip balm. Later... I'm thinking.

The rumors were true. He is a "hotty with a body and a cutie with a booty". I felt my face heat up at that thought. I can't believe I told him that, he must think I'm some kind of idiot. But I couldn't help it if it was true.

Not all the rumors were true. Sure he's charming, but he's not "Prince Charming". And my knees didn't go weak, but I did feel a shiver flow throughout my body when he gave me that killer smile.

Why am I sounding so gushy? I almost sound like Mimi. Clear your head Tackenouchi! He's just some boy you met today...who happens to be the same boy who gave you your first kiss. And a cute boy at that.

I let out a moan, and shook my head. Forget about him and that memory, he obviously has. But maybe he didn't recognize me... STOP! I have to get these thoughts out of my head.

I act as though I'm in love with him...

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Love at first sight was not something I believed in, and no way was I going to start now.

So just stop thinking about him, and go brush your hair. I got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. I examined myself in the mirror, and noticed how homely I looked. I took the brush and started to well... brush my hair.

He must think I'm some kind of bitch for making fun of him. Well I wouldn't call it "making fun of", but more of mocking him.

Wait, I'm thinking about him again. Great...oh well, it's not like anyone can read my thoughts. And since when did I care what guys thought about me?

It was funny to hear him say he's not gay though. But he isn't gay ...right?

No, Tai and the others were just making fun of him because he doesn't date. Of course, it's not like he couldn't get a date.

Then I remembered what Mimi said.

"_...I'm thinking about asking him out." _

A pang of jealousy hit me. But...why?

I didn't care if the two started going out. She's the kind of girl he would be interested in anyways. Hot.

Ow! I removed the brush from my hand, and noticed I had been brushing it extra hard. A few hairs were now on the brush. I'm not going to let this guy get to me.

Just stop thinking about him. I finished brushing, and checked the time again. 5:05.

Well, I didn't exactly get a nap, but I guess I can have an early dinner. Just call Tai, have come over, enjoy some Chinese food, and forget about what's his face.

I dialed the number, and waited for three rings before Tai answered.

"Kamiya residence, Taichi speaking."

"Hey Tai."

"Oh! Hey Sora, what's up." As he finished his sentenced, I heard something...or someone fall.

"What was that?"

"Oh, that was just Yamama. He heard your name, and he fantasied your beautiful face, leaving him distracted so that he could trip on the carpet." Tai said jokingly, and I could hear Yamato cursing at him. I began to blush at Tai's comment.

Great, just when I wanted to get my mind off of Yamato, Tai goes and make me blush over him.

"Oh, what's he doing there?"

"I left my soccer ball in his car. He came over to return it, and never left."

"Oh. Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to have a take-out dinner with me tonight."

"Why Sora, are you asking me out on a date. I thought we talked about this."

I laughed at his antics, noting the sarcasm.

"Oh yes Tai! I couldn't stand another Friday night alone, so I thought that maybe you'd come a block down and we'd get a little kinky." I joked with him, saying it in a sexy voice.

"I love that idea." he purred, "But I can't. You can just come over here if you want."

"Why can't you just come over here?"

"Well, one I have company over, and if we walk to your place he'll run away nervous, and two...well..."

"Well...?"

"T.K. and Kari are watching "The Notebook". (don't own, just own the Dvd and book.) It's some romance chick flick, and I already hate the fact that they're in another room alone."

"Oh, I see. Well then I guess I'll just come over there. I should have enough for me, you, and Yamato, if he's staying."

"Of course he's staying. Just hearing that you're coming over made his heart skip. Good thing he met you, too. Because you're turning his gayness away."

He laughed, and I heard Yamato yell at Tai. "I am not gay! Stop it Tai, and quit talking that Sora and me shit."

I giggled at how annoyed Yamato was at Tai. Tai, you got to love him.

"Okay, I'll be over there in about fifteen-twenty minutes?"

"Oh, I see, you got to pretty yourself up for Yamato."

"No, I am not prettying myself up for Yamato."

"Right, you're doing it for me. Well, see you soon love."

"Bye, love." I said, kidding around with Tai.

I hung up the phone, and went to my room to change. I decided, to just wear a pair of comfortable jeans, and the same shirt I was wearing. I went into the bathroom. Deciding I would just let my hair naturally dry, I begun to apply little makeup. I did wear makeup, but not that much. I didn't really wear foundation, only if I had a huge ass pimple on the tip of my nose. Just a little blush and eye shadow. No eye liner, just mascara. And finally, a little lip balm and gloss.

I spent awhile, longer than usual, doing my makeup. I really wanted to look good.

It's not like I was trying to impress Tai...or Yamato. I did wonder what he thinks of me.

Compared to some people he probably thinks I'm ugly. Like compared to Mimi.

I brushed my hair one last time, grabbed a sweater, took the money off the fridge, and made my to Tai's apartment.

-

A/n: glad, I finally finished it. Sorry for the long wait, promise I'll update faster.

I had to add The Notebook in there. I just love that movie and book. In the next chapter, the three of them watch it. Wonder if any of them will cry...

Rr


	4. Tears & Embarrassment

A/n: Well, here's chapter 4, and I promise quicker updates. I just had trouble with my computer, and I had to update other stories.

**New story idea **(tell me if it sounds good.): Sora and Mimi are fraternal twins. They may not share the same style, friends, and personality, but they do share their looks and boys. AU (Sorato and possibly Michi. Slight Mimato.)Inspired by Ashlee Simpson's music video "Shadow". I just watched it for the second time, and this idea of Sora and Mimi as twins popped into my heads. Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor.

I want to know if I should write this story or not, but then again I might have too much o my plate.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and their reviews! Luv ya guys!

**Nickygirl: **Glad you thought it was so funny! Yeah her mom did change her mind a lot, but only because she was trying to be funny. Like a 'hip' mother. shudders I absolutely love The Notebook too, and I guess I express that through Tai...

**Crazyamzy:** I can't believe I update so slowly, hopefully my updates will come faster. I just love that name Yamama too. I remember I saw a shirt that said 'joe mama' and thought how clever it was to use names. So, starting to write this fic, I needed to add a little funny. Then thinking about 'joe mama,' came up with Yamama. I'm surprised nobody came up with it before.

**Scoripon5**: Glad the flashback was cute, that was what I was going for. That's such a cute image of a little yama pouting. And of course tai was the hero, who else would it be? Well, Yama doesn't really know if that was really Sora, as in the girl from the park. But she realizes it is him. However, she won't saying anything until she's 100 convinced it's him, or at least until he says something about it.

**Theladyknight: **Glad Tai is "so freakin adorable." He is the comic relief, either 'flirting' around with Sora, or cracking gay jokes to Yamama. And about Tai crying...well you'll just have to see.

Disclaimer: don't own digimon

**Ch.4 Tears & Embarrassment **

**Yamato's POV**

"Th-th-that...was so...so...sad!" Tai wailed. He was still crying, even by the end of the movie. Scratch that. Not crying, but blubbering. "B-but...in a good way! This is the best movie ever!"

Sora and I couldn't help but laugh at his strong emotions. I noticed Sora, and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Maybe she had been laughing at herself too. A smile was worn on her face, and I was pleased to see it. She really should smile more.

"I guess, Tai's not the only one who cried." I suggested to Sora. She laughed more, and continue with her tears.

"Yeah, I know. But that hit right me in the heart. I mean, I read the book, and that was so sad. But watching it is different. I mean, it just makes want to cry."

"There's a book? I have to read to read it!" Tai said, ecstatic.

We both laughed, but it went unnoticed to Tai. She stopped and stared at me, and I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. She brought herself closer to me, and my face began to heat up. Then she bursted out laughing. Confused, why yes I was.

"I guess, The Notebook didn't just affect me and Tai." She pointed to me, and I just stared.

"What are you talking about?" I defended.

"I see those dried tears Yamato. And don't think I heard you sniffle, and see you wipe a few tears." Again, I felt my face heat but more this time.

The sound of Tai's annoying cackling, rang through my ears. Great, he heard Sora.

"Haha! Yamama cried during a chick flick! I knew you were gay! It's okay, we can still be friends. Sorry Sor, but I guess your chances have slimmed down a notch. I'm sure you can turn him straight again though." He teased me. I swear I just wanted to punch him right then and there. He always teased me, and I did the same to him, but never in front of a girl... I was embarrassed, and I don't embarrass easily. I couldn't even look at Sora.

"Shut up Tai! Okay, I'll admit it. The movie was sad, and I cried a few times, I'm sorry if I have emotions. And I am not gay! So just shut up Tai. But look who's talking! You're the one who won't stop crying! Maybe you're the gay one." I was getting really worked up, but I tried my best to keep my cool.

"I am not gay Yamama, but you, my friend, are straight as a rainbow," he continued, "I'm proud of my tears, as I am of everything of mine! I'm just sensitive like that, and girls love sensitivity, don't they Sora?"

She looked up at Tai, and put a rather sultry smile on.

"You know it Tai. It takes a real man to cry. You're such a lady's man, and you know just what women want." She said with sarcasm dripping with every word. He smiled cheekily and replied, "You know it love. Don't worry, I love you the most of all my girls." The two were flirting, and I couldn't help but fell a little mad at Tai. Not jealousy, definitely not jealousy. I was just...uneasy about this fake flirting.

Fake, that's right it's all fake. They're just joking, it's not like they really mean it. Now reassured, I interrupted them.

"Maybe we should clean up our mess." I suggested, breaking up their 'flirting.'

"Yamato's right. We did make a mess, if Kari sees this she'll get mad at us. That Chinese food was good though." Sora said.

Just when Sora came, T.K. and Kari finished the movie. They decided to go for a walk in the park for some ice cream. Of course, Tai wanted to tag-a-long with them, or at least spy on them from a distance. Sora and I had to convince him that they would be fine. Sora put the movie on, hoping it would distract Tai. I think it did a pretty good job of it.

"Yeah, well I'm sure T.K. will keep her busy." Tai grumbled agitated, and still a bit disturbed at the fact that our siblings were dating.

I didn't mind the two dating, sure I got a little worried, but T.K.'s smart. I trust him. I guess if I had a sister, and she was dating a guy, I would be like Tai. Well, maybe not exactly like Tai.

Tai went off to the kitchen to wash the dishes, or lack there of. There only a few cups, and forks. We used paper plates, which was the only reason Tai offered to do the dishes. Sora and I were stuck cleaning the coffee table, which we ate on.

"I'll go get the trash can." Sora made her way into the kitchen, and I decided to start cleaning up.

I was expecting to see Sora coming out of the kitchen, but instead it was just my mop head friend.

"Since you had the 'hard' job of washing the dishes, why don't you throw the trash out." I suggested, but all he did was wrinkle his nose.

"No, how about I wipe the table clean, and then you and Sora can throw the trash outside. _Nudge nudge, wink wink, hint hint..._" he nudged me and winked, and had a sly twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up Tai." I heard a voice behind me say. Although I knew it was Sora's, I was still startled.

I turned to see her with a trash bag in her hand.

"You know you want to." Tai said.

"Geez, way to treat your guests." Sora spoke again.

"Awww, c'mon love, you know sarcasm doesn't suit you well." He said jokingly, and laughed at his own joke.

"Whatever. Let's just do it so he'll shut up." I said, which caused Tai to grin from ear to ear.

"_Do it?_ Man, I was just talking about taking the trash out, but if you guys think you're ready for that kind of thing then do it at your own homes."

I blushed intensely, and I noticed Sora looking like a cherry. Damn Tai, still he embarrasses me along with Sora.

"Shut up." I snapped at him. Even if he was just having fun, he was still irritating.

Sora and I had two trash bags of our mess, and were just on our way to throw them outside.

"I'll give you guys fifteen minutes, but nothing more than that!" he laughed, and Sora and I just ignored him.

Was this his plan to get back at me for almost running him over? Teasing me in front Sora? I took one last glance at him, and knew this wasn't it. He was going to get me back, and now I was sure had to do with embarrassing me in front of Sora. I could just see his little brain plot out a plan.

Brushing it off, we exited his home, and made our way to the trash bins. We walked side by side, as I tried my best to get rid of this awkward silence.

"I apologize on behalf of Tai. He's just an idiot." Sora said, a sweet smile on her face.

"You don't have to apologize for him, It's not like I take it seriously." I told her, and couldn't hold back my smile.

"Yes I do, because if I don't nobody will. Consider me as Tai's 'better' half."

I raised a brow, and she just chuckled.

"Why are you his better half?"

"I don't know, I guess I just am. I mean, he's like the twin brother I never had. We grew up together, and well we've been inseparable. I mean, we were born around the same time too! Actually, he's older than me by two weeks and three days."

"And does this mean he is your more worse half?"

She paused for a moment to think.

"I guess... he does get me into trouble. But without him I guess I would be some bookish goody-two-shoes."

"And without you, then he would just be more of a barbaric wild child." She let out a light laugh, but instead of laughing, my smile faltered.

All this talk about Sora and Tai being so close just made me realize just _how _close they were...or are. They still are close, and a feeling came over me. Jealousy? Why would I be jealous of Tai and Sora...sure they were really close and I mean I definitely wouldn't mind being that close with Sora, but...

What am I saying! I just met the girl today, and I'm acting like I'm love sick for her.

I felt her eyes on me. When I looked back at her, a look of concern overcame her facade.

"Are you okay Yamato? You were being pretty quiet."

"I'm fine, just a little tired. A nap would be good right now." I lied. I couldn't tell her what I was thinking? She'll probably laugh at me, and think I'm stupid for getting jealous. And then she'll find out my feelings for her.

Wait! Where did that come from? Jealous? Feelings? I'll admit...maybe I was just a tad jealous, but feelings? What feelings. Love at first sight. Could that be it. No. Even if I believe in it, I doubt this is what it is. She's just...different is all.

"Yamato...Yamato?" Sora's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I noticed we were at the trash bins now.

"I've been calling you for like ten times now."

"Oh...sorry, my mind was just somewhere else." She still looked concerned, but I didn't think much of it.

Expecting to feel the metal touch of the dumpster lid, instead I felt something else. It was warm and soft to the touch. I looked at my hand, I saw that it was on top of another hand. Sora's to be exact. We both glanced at each other, but quickly looked away. We removed our hands, as I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Uh...sorry." I said lamely.

"It's okay." I lifted the lid up, and we both dumped the trash in.

This time we returned to Tai's place with an awkward silence the whole way.

I still can't believe I did that! She must think I'm an idiot, or a perv, or...I don't know. Even if the touch of her hand felt good, that was stupid of me. Watch where you put your hand next time Ishida.

I took a glance at Sora, and noticed her cheeks were stained a light pink. She blushed too...

"Yamato, we're here." she said, it being the second time I didn't noticed we were at our destination.

"Oh yeah. You know, you don't have to call me Yamato. Most people call me Matt." I told her, hopefully breaking the ice. Her eyes suddenly went wide, and she looked at me as though she's seen a ghost. She shook her head lightly, and put on a smile. A new sense seem to have come over, and she looked at me as though I were a dear friend.

"Except for Tai and his...unique nickname." she laughed, and opened the door.

"I hate that name."

Once we came inside, Tai instantly spoke.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you guys to becoming back for almost ten minutes. Yamama, I give you a chance to be alone with Sora and you blow it." I cringed at the sound of that name, and at Tai's unwilling bantering.

Sora rolled her eyes, a playful smile put on.

"If anything, I would say you sounded a bit relieved. Jealous are we young Taichi?" She teased, patting his head. I made my way to the couch, making myself comfortable, watching them lazily. They began to fake flirting again. At least I could only hope it was fake. What am I talking about, of course it's fake. But I could care less if it was real or not...

"Whatever Tai." Sora's eyes rolled, as she finished their 'flirting.' She took a seat next to me, and for instant our hands brushed once again. I hid my blush, but I saw Sora couldn't do the same. Maybe she did like me. At that thought, I couldn't hide my smile like I did my blush.

"Hey Tai, what time is it." Sora said as if trying to get her mind off something.

"Uh...quarter to nine. Why? Do you have to go now?"

"Well, not right now, but soon."

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked. Tai's eyes lit up, and he turned the t.v. and DVD player on.

"Well, while you guys were away...I found this on the movie." He said excited.

"What?" Sora and I asked in unison, which in a way creeped me out.

"DELETED SCENES! They ought to be good!" His voice was shaken with excitement and joy. I could tell that The Notebook is his favorite movie ever.

A/n: Well, this chapter was pretty short. Not much to it.

R&r


	5. And so the Gossip Starts

A/n: I know I haven't been around lately. Most of it was my fault, through procrastination, laziness, and a severe case of writer's block. Not to mention, my computer was cleaned and my internet is super slow right now.

I also blame school, the thought of summer vacation has entered my mine and it doesn't want to leave. Finals, reports, tests...all of the above blamed on school. My grades have been slipping, as I'm really trying to shoot for those straight A's.

**BTW: There are comments about porn and the notebook rating, you have to see the deleted scenes to get that right away. FYI, the deleted scenes had rather graphic love scenes.**

Thank you to all my reviewers for being patient.

**scorpion05**: LOL. Doesn't everyone want to have their own cute little Tai? Yama too, just so he doesn't get jealous. When I saw The Notebook, I saw guys crying. I think it takes a real man to cry. BTW, you should definitely see that movie! It's just an excellent film. And at the end you'll feel so happy and so sad! It's great! Thank you for the reviews!

**Kuroi Black Nightingale:** Those scenes are so graphic! To tell the truth, I hadn't realized what it meant when I added the deleted scenes, until your review. I just put it there, and then I got what you meant about the scenes, and started laughing to myself. It just went over my head. The 2nd love scene was very cough how do say...racy? The first one, showed a lot skin too. I love The Notebook, and I hope you saw the MTV Movie Awards, when it won for best kiss! Thanks a ton for the reviews!

**Theladyknight:** I love reading your reviews. You review to all my stories, and I really appreciate it. If you read what I told Kuroi Black Nightingale, it didn't come to me that when Tai suggested deleted scenes, that it was referring to the love scenes. I totally forgot about those scenes, and just put it in there. Wow, I made you cry through laughter! Glad it's so funny. Straight as rainbow, has always been I said for gayness. (Rainbow curves, and a rainbow is the international sign for gay pride.)

You should have watched the MTV awards! Rachel Mcadams and Ryan Gosling went to get their award, but went to opposite ends of the stage. Then they took their jackets off, and started walking towards each other. She jumped on him and kissed him, just like in the movie. It was really cute.

Thank you so much for add this story to your favorites. Thank you so much for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do now own digimon or The Notebook.

- **Ch. 5 And so the Gossip Starts**

(Sora's POV)

I raised my chin, getting a glimpse of the clock. Instead, I got a glimpse of 'Ms. Hag' _secretly_ scratch her thigh. Then I noticed the clock, and realized that I had thirty minutes left in this class. Disgusted twice, I rested my chin on my hand, elbow touching the desk, and closed my eyes.

Just like that, the weekend was gone and Monday brought me back to Ms. Haga's boring algebraic lectures. Last weekend was one of those weekends where you just felt like lounging around the house. When you were too lazy and apathetic to do anything, and when getting out of bed was enough to exhaust you.

This was pretty much how my weekend went"

Friday: Hung out with Tai and Yamato, ate take-out, and discoverd that the rating for "The Notebook" should have been NC-17, had they put in the extended scenes.

Saturday: Stayed at home, and talked with Mimi on the phone.

Sunday: Tai called and asked if I wanted to play some soccer with him, which I would have done, but instead had to run Mom's shop for the day. Which I may add was very SLOW day. Out of the four hours I watched the shop, I only made two sales, swept the floor about six times, and watered the plants every hour.

To think the highlight of my weekend was having dinner with Tai and Yamato. Despite the fact that we practically watched porn, it was a pretty fun night. I watched as Tai and Yamato tried to play basketball, with a paper ball and Tai's mini basketball hoop. I knew it was a bad idea from the start, but they didn't listen. Almost breaking the window, and Yamato's leg, they decided to stop.

It was funny to see Tai's overprotective brother side when Kari and Takeru came home with their hands practically glued together. Yamato, Takeru, and I all left at the same time. Having Takeru around that time was less awkward than when we took out the trash. It was funny, because Takeru looked rather nervous as we walked to Yamato's car. He whispered to me that he was scared Yamato would interrogate him like Tai, but realized his brother wouldn't do that.

It's true, I couldn't see Yamato giving Takeru a hard time about a date. Honestly, I have to stop thinking about him so much. It's hard not to think of him, especially since he was the boy who gave me my first kiss.

"_Most people call me Matt."_

Matt Ishida...Yamato Ishida. It was him, I know for sure now. The blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and divorced parents. Does he even remember me? Well, if he did he would have said something. Should I say something? Am I even 100 positive it's him. I guess I'll never be truly positive until he admits he was the boy at the park.

Maybe I should tell him. Maybe he's wondering if I was that girl at the park. Maybe...maybe what? Even if I did tell him what would I expect to come out of it? I could just imagine it now:

"_Say Matt, do you remember kissing a young redheaded girl at the park, oh say because her parents divorced?" I'll ask._

"_Yes." He'll say._

"_That girl was me, Sora Takenouchi."_

"_Really? Hey, it was you! Let's go out on a date!" _

_Then I'll agree, and we'll live happily ever after._

Yeah right. Like that will ever happen...

Do I even want that to happen? Great, I just met the guy three days ago and I'm already fantasizing about him.

I snapped my eyes open, and flushed at my thoughts. Get a hold of yourself! Yamato wouldn't want to go out with me...even if I wanted him to.

"Now, Ms. Takenouchi what would you suggest we do with x's coefficient?"

She must have seen me with my eyes closed, thinking I'm asleep. I hate when teachers pick on unknowing students.

I quickly looked up to the board, and saw the problem.

"You divide both sides by the coefficient." I stated simply, showing that witch we call a teacher that I know my algebra.

"Yes, it's nice to know that you're still with us." She said oh so haughtily. She gave an eerie smile, showing her lipstick covered teeth. Her wrinkles intensified, as did her witch like aura. I seriously can't wait to graduate.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally lunch, and I couldn't be happier. Now I get to talk to my friends, without being scolded for doing so. And maybe I can get my mind off of Yamato. I blushed slightly. I can't let anyone, especially Tai, know that I think about him.

"Sora!" Someone called out my name, and I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey Mimi!" I greeted back, and then took a seat next to her at the lunch tables. Soon enough, we were joined by our other lunch buddies. She and I greeted everyone, as everyone greeted us.

"So, Sora..." Ami started, and I was more than certain that her conversation had to do with a certain blonde. I never exactly like Ami, but she was friends with friends so I didn't mind so much that she had lunch with us. I could easily label Ami as the 'whore' type, because she tries to dress like them, but make it seem inconspicuous. She did little things, like rarely wearing her blazer, making her shirt just a tad smaller, and wearing ankle socks. She was 'hot' I'll give her that, with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes Ami?" I eyed her carefully, readying myself for what she was about to bring up.

"I noticed you were hanging out with Endo's soccer team after school on Friday, you know at The Diner." I quirked an eyebrow and wondered why she did just get to the point. She was usually so straight forward.

"What else is new? She's always hanging out with Tai, and Tai is apart of the soccer team." Mimi stated, she must want to know what Ami was getting at.

"Yeah, but I also seemed to have notice that Yamato Ishida was hanging out with the team too."

As if on cue, the girls all gasped at the same time...well except for Ami.

"What?"

"How do you know him?"

"Is he really Prince Charming?"

"What did you say?"

"What did he say?"

My little group of friends were in a frenzy of asking me questions, that was except for Mimi and Ami.

Ami shushed everyone into a silence, as she saw I was about to explain.

"Okay, this is what happened. Tai invited me to hang out with him and some guys after school on Friday at The Diner. I really had not idea that Yamato was going to be there." I saw all of them with their mouths shut, and eyes glued on me. They were hanging onto my every word I felt like a priest preaching a sermon, and talking about the lord above. To them, Yamato was that lord, as they all thought he was some kind of God. I found it amusing really, but continued.

"Well, we ate some food and just talked. That was it, and that's all you need to know." I stooped speaking, and took a sip of my water bottle. They weren't pleased with my explanation.

"Sora, c'mon give us more details." Miki begged.

"Um...well...I ordered curly fries and I think he ordered a burger." I said, and drank my water again. And again, they were crestfallen.

"Sora, did something happen that you don't want us to know?" Ami asked.

"No, it's the opposite to tell the truth. Nothing happen. I found out he's straight, and he has a little brother that goes to Endo too." I said, which they didn't really care for.

"Of course he's straight! And who cares if he has a little brother, we want to know about him. Tell us something else." Miki pleaded, and I knew I couldn't tell them that him, Tai, and I watched The Notebook together. I don't even want to think about how they would react to that.

"Well, apparently he used to live her, and he moved from Kyoto. Also, his parents are divorced."

"Aww, how sad. I bet he's the sensitive type!" Miki said. Her eyes clouding over, probably day dreaming of her wedding with Yamato. As much as I love these girls, I found it funny how...pathetic they were when it came to guys.

"How adorable!"

"I just he'd be the sensitive type!"

"Anything else?" Miki asked. They all looked at me with eager and hopeful eyes. It was like telling children that they couldn't have a pet. I wasn't sure what to say, so I just said what I remembered.

"He said he works at some music store..."

Again, they all gasped.

"Wow, a music store! It seems like it fits him."

"I hear he's a musician too, and that he has a band."

"I bet it's that new one by that bookstore with the Starbucks." (Not mine)

"We should go down there and see if he's there."

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. Great, they're going to stalk him, and wait for him at that music store. Then when he's greeted by his own personal fan club, he'll find out I told them. Then he'll get mad at me, and I can say so long to a potential friendship.

They began to talk amongst themselves, satisfied with what I told them. That was when I noticed Mimi being oddly quiet. In fact, she didn't say a single word while I was pressured to talk about Yamato. I grabbed her hand, and we headed to an empty hallway.

"Sora, what are you doing?" she asked, skeptical.

"We're gonna talk, without our demented lunch buddies."

"Umm...okay." she said, still skeptical. We finally got to the hallway, and sat down, resting on the wall.

"They can really you drive you nuts sometimes, huh?" She asked, referring to our friends.

I nodded, and she sat down across from me.

"So, how is Yamato Ishida really?" She asked, with a glint in her honey eyes. I swear, she can be worse than Ami sometimes.

"He's nice. Kind of odd..." I really don't think Yamato would appreciate me telling people about that whole gay ordeal.

"Odd...in what way."

"Well...a good odd." I said, and she smiled.

"He's kind of quiet too, and I'm only guessing that he can get moody. I don't think he can really hold his temper for long, but he can keep his cool for long."

"You seem to know him pretty well, after just having lunch with him."

"Well...," I wasn't sure if I should tell her about having dinner with him and Tai as well. But then again, what could it hurt, "I had dinner with him that night too."

Her eyes went wide, and I knew questions were coming.

"WHAT! We talk on the phone on Saturday, and you couldn't tell me any of this!"

I winced. I honestly forgot to tell her, and if it weren't for Ami I don't think I would have told her.

"I guess it just slipped my mind."

"So you two already went out on a date!"

A date? She thought we were on a date? I began to blush, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. My skin was pretty tan, so it you couldn't really tell whether or not I was blushing. Thank God!

"No! We did have a date! Listen, my mom left me money for something to order for dinner. So I called up Tai to see if he wanted to join me for a boring dinner. He said yes, but he needed me to come over there, because Yamato was there. Then we ordered Chinese take-out and watched The Notebook." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I see... Wait! You guys watched The Notebook! Isn't that a romantic chick flick?"

"Yeah, it was...but nothing happened!" I defended.

"Did you guys cry? I did when I saw it! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, I cried and I saw Yamato shed a tear or two. And Tai...well let's just say he could have started a flood with the way he was crying."

She began to laugh. She and Tai were friends too. Maybe not as close as us, but he did 'faux flirted' with her too.

"Let me guess, it's new favorite movie?"

"Yeah, you know Tai."

"Did you watch the deleted scenes?"

"Yes!" I squealed, and we both laughed about it.

"No wonder they were deleted." She said.

"Poor thing. You should have seen Tai after we watched the deleted scenes. He was a bit shaken at first, but then I believed he said, 'Holy crap! Geez, this movie just gets better.'" I said, trying my best to imitate Tai.

"He was just kidding right?"

"Yeah, but he was shocked at it. He said it's still his movie, even if he just practically watched porn. But he said, he was glad it was Rachel Mcadams not some ugly girl."

We both began to laugh again.

"That's Tai." she said, and we continued to laugh. Then we settled down, and Mimi grew quiet.

"Mimi, are you okay?"

"Yeah...but I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't hate me or think I'm like Ami or anything."

"Never."

"Well, do you think Yamato would like me?"

I was completely thrown off by her question. I shouldn't have been though. I knew she was interested in me.

"...I'm not sure." I saw hope dissolve in her eyes. I didn't know why...but I felt a surge of jealousy rush through me. It's not that I didn't want her to be with him... I don't even know what I want anymore. Do I feelings for Yamato? Or do I just not want Mimi to get the guy again, feeling as though I were living in her shadow?

Seeing her slightly sad, hit me right in the heart. She seemed serious about Yamato, so I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I sighed, and I knew I would give in. It was friends first...and my personal issues second.

"Then again, knowing how irresistible you are to guys, I wouldn't be surprised if he told me he likes you."

She let out a light laugh, and then smiled.

"You think?"

I nodded, putting on a fake smile.

"Then...will you introduce us? I'm sure he still remembers catching me as I fell, but he doesn't know my name."

Again that feeling of jealousy came up, but I still didn't understand why.

"Sure. I'll make plans with Tai for us to hang out."

She grinned ear to ear, and quickly gave me a hug. I hugged her back, and got up once she let go.

"Thanks Sora." Her smile was pleasant, and her words were sincere. This is why she was my best friend. She was an honest person.

"You're welcome." I said. I couldn't help it. I was somewhat of a doormat when it came to favors. I just couldn't say no. Which at this moment I knew it was a weakness.

A/n: done! Finished it faster than I thought.

Please R&R


End file.
